Vampire Heart
by DramAddict
Summary: I work for Dumbeldore. I do not care for wizards or good or evil. I only do it for the money. Then I meet Remus, he's a monster like me. But we are enemies, known to kill one another. How the hell am I going to work with him? Story way better than summary
1. Victoria

**Here's chapter one, this idea just kind of popped into my head this morning and I decided to test it out. Review if you want to read more, thanks! ****Time set is BEFORE HP and Deathly Hallows.**

**P.S. I know there is quite a bit in Italics but trust me the whole story isn't goint to be in that format.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling so I don't own her characters.**

**Chapter 1: Victoria**

_A fog swirled about my feet as I slowly climbed out of the tent. Twigs and rocks crunched beneath my feet as I walked deeper into the lightless woods, my eyes trying to focus into the dark. _

_" FATHER!" My dry voice cries._

_I call his name out into the empty forest as it echoes off into the distance with a mocking manner. My breath quickens as my pace becomes faster, my eyes desperatly scanning the oak trees. Soon I'm running as my voice cracks with panic, finding myself lost and alone in the towering forest. I look back hoping to see my tent waiting for me, only to see the threatening trees looming over the fog. _

_' Where could he have gone?" Was my desperate thought._

_I recall him mumbeling something about using the bathroom when he left the tent, but that was hours ago. I then curse my father in my mind, for making me go on this blasted camping trip. Although my anger soon fades into fear as I come to the sad realization that I'm lost in the middle of a forest, at night, with no clue to where my father is. I try to salvage some common sense as I turn around and start going back to the direction I came. My logic proves to be useless as I find myself amongst more and more trees._

_A noise freezes me._

_I root myself to the spot, even my eyes dare not move from their focused spot. A sickening noise is responsible for the cold fear that spreads its self into my veins; turning my blood cold. Its a disgusting noise, one of suckling, ripping and grunting; the kind one expects to hear when watching an animal feast on another. Suddenly silence stabs at my ears, I gather what self control I have left and slowly turn; hoping to see that the animal has abandoned its prey._

_Instead I see three human figures, staring at me. My eyes quickly ignored the strangers as they landed on a familiar sight. My father lay spread eagle on the forest floor, his head supported on a large log. Even though his eyes are open, they are lifeless and cold, his mouth open in a silent scream. My own eyes widen in shock and fear as I gaze upon the rest of his body: his shirt is ripped open, as blood swirls from his neck down. I fight the urge to throw up as his bones and organs peek out above his shredded skin._

_I hurriedly redirect my vision as it lands on one of the strangers face. My brown eyes hurriedly meet red blood ones, as they are joined by two other sets of the same color. I take in their faces as they give me a sick smile, blood spilling from their mouths as it drips onto my fathers mangled body as they eye me with a hungry glint. As I gaze upon them in fear, I see that there is one male and two females; the male seems to be the leader as the two women crowd behind him. _

_The strange man slowly takes one of the girls arm and wipes the crimson substsance from his mouth, before quickly abandoning it. His red eyes bearing into mine as he pushes back his dark brown hair, showing his handsome face as a strange attraction to him comes over me; even though he looks about twenty years my senior. His smile widens as he slowly stalks towards me, somehow knowing that I am frozen with fear and wanting it at the same time. He soon reaches me as his eyes turn into an ice blue, his hand reaching towards me out of a black cloak._

_" Little girls aren't supposed to be out in the woods at night." He whispered as he played with a lock of my hair._

_" I'm sixteen." I squeak unexpectedly, replying to the 'little girl' refrence._

_I squeeze my eyes shut, expecting him to lash out in anger and kill me right then and there. I slowly open them to see his face screwed up in amuesment, as he let out a deep chuckle._

_" Well then, I would've thought that your father would have taught you that." He said with a sick smirk._

_The man twirled behind me swiftly as he let my eyes take in the horrible sight of my father once more. Another chuckle resounded from the man, this time two shrill laughs joining in from the two women. I feel tears start to build as I lower my eyes, letting them fall in dispair. Soon I feel the man's hand lift my chin, as he angles my head to him._

_" None of that now." He whispers, his surprisingly soft hands brushing away my tears._

_" Please, I don't want to die." I beg, as the image of my father lingers in my head._

_" You don't have to." He says gently, turning my head to face it's natural direction. _

_" I don't?" My voice letting the smallest of hope come through, as I look at the glaring women._

_" I can give you immortalitly, strength, power, anything that you disire." The man said, bringing his lips next to my ear._

_" Who are you?" I gasp, as he starts to nibble on my ear._

_" Artimus." He replies, as he brings his lips down to my neck. _

_" Will you join me?" He questions, ubruptly stopping his warm kisses._

_" Yes." I mumble leaning into him, my body aching for his lips._

_" What was that?" He questions, turning my head towards him once more._

_" I will join you, Artimus." I answer, in a trance like state._

_The man named Artimus smiles once more, two of his teeth enlongating as they graze his bottom lip. The sight hurriedly shook me out of my trance-like state as I open my mouth to scream. Although before I can make a noise his eyes return to a deep red as he latches onto my neck. My mouth in a silent scream as his teeth peirced my olive skin._

I gasp awake as sweat rolls down my cheek, my breathing fast. I put a hand to my chest expecting to feel a familiar pounding. As no such thing happened I sighed as I once again joined reality, I looked around the dark room, my eyes seeing everything as clear as day.

" Dreaming about me I see." A vioce sounds from the door.

" Shut it, Charles." I snear as I walk past him and into the kitchen.

" Oh come on, don't deny it." He says slicking back his dirty blond hair, with a goofy smile. " I know you wake up all hot and bothered thinking about me."

" You know sometimes I think I should kill you." I mumble looking into the fridge only to see a cup filled with a red substance.

" You can't kill me even if you wanted to." Charles replied, letting his hair fall against his large ears.

" That would be because?" I question, tipping the cup against my lips as the thick liquid ran down my throat.

" It would be because of my awesome skills!" He says making a cross with his fingers.

" Yes, that's exactly why I had to save you when you were almost Artimus' dinner." I reply sarcastically, finishing my drink.

" That was three years ago." He answered dismissively, with a wave of his scrawny hand.

" Why I keep you around I'll never know." I said, my teeth making a clink against the glass as I lowered it.

" Uhm, maybe because I can walk into sunlight." He answered, motioning towards the kitchen window that was covered by a black blanket.

I shrugged my shoulders as a blur of brown whizzes out of my fireplace and right into the kitchen. The brown blur whizzed straight towards Charles as he yelped in suprise and toppled over one the chairs. I simply put out my arm as the blur slows and gently sets itself on my arm.

" What the bloody hell was that!?" Charles bellows standing up.

" It's an owl Charles." I say calmly, my long teeth retracting.

" Is it from that Dumbledork wizard bloke?" Charles questioned wearily.

" What if it is?" I question taking the parchment from the owl's foot.

" Why do you help him all the time?" Charles asked with a roll of his eyes.

" It's simple, I make sure my kind don't join Voldemort, he pays the bills." I answer with a careless shrug.

" Who cares if this Voldemort guy gets some of you demons together?" He questioned going through the cupboards.

" Apparently they're in the middle of some wizarding World War two, that can effect the lives of everyone." I answered with a sigh.

" Even people like you?" Charles asked, putting a bag of popcorn in the microwave.

" Yes, he said it will also effect people like you, uh, what does he call you again?" I thought aloud, remembering the old man using a specific word.

" Oh yes, he calls them ' muggles." I say after a moment.

" So anyone that doesn't have magical powers is a muggle?" Charles questioned with a raised eyebrow.

" Pretty much." I answer giving the waiting owl a bowl of water.

" I got a few things I'd like to call him." Charles mumbled taking out his popcorn. " So you aren't afraid of this wizard bloke?"

" For a vampire hunter your pretty stupid." I answer with a smirk.

" Whaf?" He questions through a mouthful of popcorn.

" Magic has no effect on vampires." I reply, plopping on the couch as I switch on the television.

" Like werewolves?" Charles questioned with a loud gulp.

" Yes, like them." I reply with venom.

" Whoa there! Your eyes are doing that red thing." Charles warned sitting on next to me.

" Sorry." Was my only answer as I felt my eyes change back into its normal brown.

" What's with the dog hating?" He questioned bluntly.

" Vampires and Werewolves hate eachother." I reply stiffly, changing the channel.

Charles merely shook his head as he focused his eyes on the television set. The rest of the day went by pretty slowly, I sent Charles to get more blood from the butcher. Other than that we sat in our dark appartment, spending a few hours in our little gym area as Charles helped me work out. Even though he can annoy me to no end, he's grown on me, like an annoying older brother. Even though he knows he can go out into day and leave me any time he wants he stays.

He first stayed with me thinking I was a vampire hunter like him since I saved him from Artimus, one of the most notorious vampires tormenting Britian. Although I soon told him what I was, even though he hunted my kind he decided to stay with me. When I asked him why a twenty two year old vampire hunter would ever want to stay with me, he gave a goofy smile and asked why I saved him.

I honestly couldn't answer him. I think that as I watched Artimus go at him the sudden image of what happened to my father popped into my head. The reason why I drink the blood of animals not humans, I only do it when I must; that is when I'm around Artimus. I do not linger on such thoughts as they only served as dark memories.

Finally night fell upon the quiet streets of Britain, I told Charles to stay as I had buisness with Dumbeldore to attend to.

" Victoria!" Charles called.

" Yes?" I questioned turning towards the door.

" Be careful." He whispered.

" I can't promise that Charles." I answer softly before striding into a dark alley.

**Okay! There goes chapter 1!! Hehe, I never really write in first person format, but I gave it a shot! Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks!**


	2. Bats and Bruises

**Thanks for the reviews! Although...(looks around innocently) there could always be more! haha, anywho, I hope you like chapter 2! **

**Disclaimer: I own the characters JK doesn't! Hey, atleast its something.**

**Chapter 2: Bats and Bruises**

I quickly stride into the dark alley way, making sure I'm out of view from prying eyes. I hide myself deep in the shadows as I take a deep breath and close my eyes. I clear my mind of all distractions as I picture only one thing; a bat. I focus on the mental image as a searing pain suddenly stabs throughout my body.

I give out a loud gasp as my eyes fly open, watering in pain as I double over. I feel my body starting to grow smaller and smaller, feeling my weight decrease rapidly. I yelp in pain as my limbs start twisting and stretching, feeling my face scrunch and contort. My vision goes completely black as my small, furry form falls in exhaustion into the heap of my clothes.

I lay on the alley ground for a moment as my breathing returns to a normal speed. I slowly pry my large eyes open as they focus into the black night with perfect clarity. I wrestle out of my human clothes, as I climb up to the roof of a building. I feel my arms lift from my body as the wings connected to it stretch out. I remember my destination as my wings start to flap with speed and agility. I dive from the roof and take off into the night, lighted by nothing but a full orange moon

Minutes turn into hours as my eyes finally focus on a castle on a secluded island. I circle above it as I spot a run down house just a few miles from it. My small form dives down towards it as I fly into an open window on the top floor. The usually deserted shack, which I use to stay in once morning comes, was occupied by another creature of the night.

I let out a loud hiss at the werewolf, huddled by the base of the bed on the floor. The werewolf's eyes jerk open as its amber eyes quickly focus on me. Even though I hiss loudly and bare my fangs, the werewolf observes me with a calm expression, as if the human was staring at me rather than the beast. My thoughts race as to why it isn't going with it's natural instinct and try to eat me.

This brings a dilemma, as my human clothes were located in the room and I doubt I could safely transform in front of the beast. I knew I couldn't show up in Dumbledore's office naked and I couldn't stay in my bat form; come morning I'll be completely blind. My eyes dart to the closet where my clothes are located, a sad realization that I couldn't get them without passing the werewolf.

I could easily fly over the animal, but who's to say it won't reach up and snatch me within its large teeth. I decided to play it safe as I swooped out the window with one final hiss to my quiet enemy. I looked out into the night once more and felt to weary to travel back. Plus, today was payday in Dumbledore's office and I needed the money. I circle the shack once again and this time swoop into a window on the first floor.

I scan the room quietly, so the predator above couldn't hear me. I look for some kind of robe, anything, that could act as clothing or proper coverage to go to Dumbledore's office. Alas, there are no clothes, the only thing that could cover me is large window drapes. I use my talons to cut one side from it's hanging place.

' Better than nothing.' I thought to myself.

I land in the middle of the room, the wind shaking the house as it runs through my fur. I take a deep breath as my eyes close and I start to focus on my human form. I can't help but give out a screech as my furry body starts to stretch and grow. I feel my normal limbs burst forward as my body starts taking shape. My screech turns into a human yelp as I clamp my mouth shut, feeling the the searing pain start to fade.

I collapse to the cold, wooden floor as I lay naked in a cold sweat. I feel my fangs start to retract as my brown eyes try to focus into the dark room. I then spot the dark blue drape as I stand on shaky legs to retrieve it. I wrap the large drape around me, like a makeshift toga. I then eye the creaking stairs, hoping that my loud yell hadn't reached the monster above it. All was quiet as I hurridly went down another flight of stairs, whitch lead to the castle, the drape-toga trailing behind me.

I follow the dirt trail as my bare feet padded soundlessly down into a small tunnel. I groan in exasperation as I hike up the toga to my knees and get on all fours as I start to crawl out the opening. I finally see the school grounds as I eye the large tree's limbs wearily. I crawl out the base of the large tree as its limbs thrashed about, sensing my presence. I watch closely as a pathway formed in my head, as I waited for the opportune moment.

It's limbs flew in the air as I rushed out onto the grass, dodging it's branches. I was almost out of range when one of the branches snagged on to the end of the drape. I flew to the ground and landed face down, losing breath.

" Shit!" I hissed, turning on my back.

I hurriedly took a fistful of the toga-drape around my knees as I tugged, trying to free myself. The branch flew back up into the air, as the end of the drape ripped. The drape that onced trailed behind me, now fell a little above my knees. Another branch came down towards me as I rolled to the right in order to dodge it. In a matter of seconds I was off the ground and speeding towards the castle. Once I was at a safe distance I throw a snear to the now still tree and make my way to a gargoyle statue.

" Lemon drops." I stated as the statue sprung to life.

I watch the statue move aside as I looked down at a familiar staircase hidden beneath the ground. I quietly walked down the steps as the statue moves back in to place. I walk down the pathway as I observe the catacomb-like passageway. Finally I near a wooden door as I repositioned the drape, pulling up more on my chest. I look over my sad appearance: starting from my dirt covered feet and knees, to the ripped fabric, to my messy hair that was matted with dirt; not unlike my face, I supposed.

' I really need a shower.' I thought, as my hands gripped the gold doorknob.

I twisted the doorknob and opened the door with a push as I was greeted to a familiar room. I looked around at all the gizmos zipping or spinning around the room, to the snoring paintings. My eyes finally landing on an old man, scanning a long piece of yellow parchment.

" Dumbledore." I greeted walking up to his desk.

" Ah, Victoria." He started, looking up from his parchment.

" My dear, are you alright?" He quiestioned, taking in my appearance as his blue eyes clouded with confusion.

" Actually, no." I huffed, folding my arms. " When I came to change at the Shrieking Shack, I found a werewolf. Then the Whomping Willow decided to have a little fun."

" Oh yes, I'm so sorry I forgot to tell you last time we met." He answered, his twinkle in his eyes contradicting what he said.

" One of the Order has a certain condition, and needed a place to keep himself safe." He answered in a soft tone.

" The Order?" I questioned with a raise eyebrow.

" I'm sure you'll be more comfortable if you sit." Dumbledore said, offering the chair opposite of him." Now, as you know, Voldemort is an evil wizard who is trying-"

" Yes, I know all about him." I answered aggitated as I sat.

" Well in order to defeat him I have created a secret organization called the Order of Pheonix. The werewolf you saw tonight happened to be one of the Order. He is alot like you actually." Dumbledore finished with a smile.

" How's that?" I spat, hating how he compared me to a werewolf. " Vampires don't really get on with his sort."

" Well, he is like you because he has the same mission as you." Dumbledore explained. " To stop people like him from joining Voldemort."

" I just do it for the money." I reply coldly, holding out my hand expectantly.

Dumbledore's eye held aggitation for a split second, before reaching into one of his desk drawers. I know I was being rude, but I wasn't having the best night and he's no more a threat to me than any other mortal.

" I'm sorry for your inconvenience tonight, even though he wouldn't have hurt you." Dumbledore stated casually putting the money into my hands.

" He wouldn't have?" I question, remembering his strange behavior.

" No, he wouldn't." Dumbledore started, as that damn twinkle returned. " You see, us wizards have developed a potion called Wolfesbane which causes him to think rationally even though he's in werewolf form."

" Why are you telling me all this?" I question, folding the money into my other hand.

" Miss Victoria, I would be honored if you were apart of the Order of Pheonix. You have done a wonderful job so far by keeping the vampires away from Voldemort for months now, and now he's working expecially hard to win them over." He propositioned with a smile.

" What's in it for me? Why should I accept?" I questioned skeptically.

" Well first, your salary would be double." He started, at this I perked up quite a bit.

" Second, all of your lodgings would be payed for." He finished.

" Lodgings?" I ask, folding my arms. " What exactly would I have to do?"

" I need you to accompany Remus Lupin to various places around the country, in order to make sure that Voldemort doesn't gather any of yours or his kind." He answered in what seemed a soothing voice.

" His kind?" I question, before a look of shock comes across my face. " You mean-"

" Yes, Remus Lupin is a werewolf, the very one you met tonight." He answered.

" No way! Forget it!" I bellowed standing up. " I'm never going to work with one of _him_!"

" Miss Victoria, please understand-" The old wizard started.

" No, I do understand and I'm not doing it." I snear, walking back to the oak door from which I came.

" If you do not accept than I must relieve you from your current position." Dumbledore stated quietly, but loud enough for me to stop moving.

' He's going to fire me!? I need that money to survive!' I thought fiercely, knowing that thousands of vampires end up living in and out of caves or trashcans; sucking the blood out of anything they see. I was one of the few who got lucky and it was all because of Dumbledore, he knows that.

" Double the salary, you said." I whisper turning around, defeated.

" Yes, that's correct." Dumbledore answered, his smile gone. Knowing the position that he just put me in.

" Well I do have a roomate, Charles Thomsan. What's going to happen to him if I leave?" I question, remembering my one and only friend.

" I can pay for his lodging." Dumbledore assured.

" He's a muggle." I answer in a warning tone of voice.

" No matter, you shall bring him when you come to the headquarters." He answered, his twinkle brightening.

" Where's that?" I question, trying to hold back a glare at his twinkle.

" Mr. Lupin will answer that." Dumbledore replied. " The sun will be up soon."

" Damn it!" I curse checking the clock on his wall. " I need to get back to the Shrieking Shack, are you sure he won't bite me?"

" Positive." Dumbledore smiled, waving his wand as he conjured a cloak. " Here, to keep out the cold."

" Thank you." I answer taking the black cloak and throwing it around my bare shoulders.

" Before you leave, here is a parcel, explaining the details of the mission." The old wizard declared grabbing the rolled up parchment from his desk. I snatched it away from him quickly, turning towards the passage way.

" Again, Thank you Victoria. I'm sure that you'll be a great asset in the down fall of the evil Voldemort." Dumbledore called to my retreating form.

" You better pay me double." I reminded him coldly, walking into the dark as I closed the door with a slam.

I trudge back down the dark pathway as I come to gargoyle once again. I hiss the pasword as it lets me out into the cold early morning. I look to the sky to see it already turning a light blue, a sign that I only have a matter of minutes before the sun rises. I make my way back to the Whomping Willow as I quickly run to the trunk before its limbs can have another go at me. I finally make my way up the stairs of Shrieking Shack as I find myself infront of the door. The door wich my enemy lay, waiting for me.

**Wooo! There goes chapter 2! Hehe, hope you liked it and please please please REVIEW!!! Muah! **


End file.
